


Fiona and Alaya

by 000000robot



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000000robot/pseuds/000000robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the life and times of Fiona Saint Clair and Alaya Vastra Flint. Original story and a few original characters inslucing Fiona Saint Clair and Alaya Vastra Flint. All other character own by BBC or History books. [[[[ A work in progress ]]]]</p>
<p>I am making major edits.  The original work is at <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10604349/1/Fiona-and-Alaya">FF</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiona and Alaya

Dr. Flora Murray and Dr. Louisa Garrett Anderson's paper was made available to the public November 2033 fifty years after the Silurians rejoined humankind to the surface of the earth. Here are excerpts from " _Homo-Reptilia and Homo-Sapien Reproduction: a Case Study 1892 - 1907_ " [stored in Torchwood Archives]:

_"_

_Prenatal exam found the birth mother's human blood has been infused, by the fetus, with Silurian blood to ensure a proper hybrid birth._

_Human birth mother and fetus developed hyperactive heartbeats above 70 bpm for the first three months._

_Birth mother c/o hard nipples, feeling cold and it was observed that her fingernails grew 12 mm per month._

_Fetus' gestation period was seven months._

_The birth was traumatic for the human mother as the birthing canal isn't suited to pass a Silurian crown. Stitches were needed to make sure of postpartum perineal healing. None of the mother's organs were affected. The amniotic sac was thicker and had to be removed with a surgical scissor from the newborn. It is our hypothesis that the membrane was produced naturally for internal organ protection against damage from Silurian crown and scales._

_The Silurian/Human newborn weight 3.5 kilograms, length 36.3 centimeters._

_Human mother's traits transferred to neonate include: pink skin color, brown eye color, presence of fingernails and navel from umbilical cord._

_Silurian mother's traits transferred to neonate include: body covered in pink reptilian scales, green reptilian scales on the posterior skull, shoulders, and lower body. The neonate exhibited a Silurian tongue._

_The neonate's optic system adapted by flickering between an outer eyelid and nictitating membrane as the round pupils dilate and constrict until the eyes have fully adjusted. Tiny pink scaled hands curled around Doctor Murray's finger as she attempted to swaddle the neonate into a small yellow quilt. It was observed, once bound, a three-inch Silurian tongue flickered, examining the world for the first time while seeking out for its mothers and instantly winds around Doctor's Murray's thumb.  
_

_"_

* * *

This is a story about the life and times of Fiona Saint Clair and Alaya Vastra Flint. Original story and a few original characters inslucing Fiona Saint Clair and Alaya Vastra Flint. All other character own by BBC or History books. [[[[ A work in progress ]]]]

I am making major edits. The original work is at [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10604349/1/Fiona-and-Alaya)

When I have 10k reader I will make annotated edition


End file.
